


Don't be angry

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: June 18th, M/M, PWP, and tony has a surprise, and with tags, did I mention that I suck with titles?, it's clint's birthday, oh and there's sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just found this on tumblr and apparently Clint had had birthday on June 18th: <a href="http://buttersmd.tumblr.com/post/89305284963/clintbarttons-june-18th-happy-birthday%20">Happy Birthday, Clint Barton</a>  </p><p>Soooo... that's a reason to write some birthday smut, right? Right. And after all the evil stuff I've done to him lately I guess he deserves a bit happiness. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be angry

Sometimes he wished this fucking tower would have slamable doors. But when he entered his apartment – yes, he still had his apartment – the doors opened and closed as quiet and smooth as usual and Clint kicked a chair instead of slamming the doors shut. 

It wasn't that he had expected much, really. It was _just_ a day. But then... it hurt nevertheless. This morning he woke up alone in their bed in the penthouse and according to JARVIS Tony was already gone, having to be in a meeting somewhere in one of his branch offices. It wasn't unusual that one of them had to leave earlier. But today? Okay, he could live with it. JARVIS had said Tony would be back by afternoon. 

But Tony wasn't the only one who forgot. In the kitchen on the common floor – he didn't like to breakfast alone, at least not on days like this – no one of the others seemed to remember this day. It was just a day like all the others. Inwardly he sighed. It wasn't that he was into big celebrations and things but a simple 'Happy Birthday, Clint' and maybe a pat on the shoulder would've been nice. At least from the people he called his friends. But Natasha bantered with Steve about something that happened at their last mission, Bruce and Jane were into something sciency and Thor was absorbed in watching cartoons on one of the StarkPads Tony had given all of them. So Clint just grabbed a mug, filled it with coffee, took a bowl, his cereals and a carton of milk and retreated to his usual spot at the large table. 

When he was over at SHIELD base where he had to train a bunch of agents in archery – Fury's newest idea since it turned out that a bow could be a suitable alternative to a rifle in some situations because it was quiet – it wasn't different. He met Fury and he met Hill and he met a lot of so called _friends_ but none of them seemed to remember that it was his fucking birthday today and his mood deteriorated further the longer the day went on. 

When he finally was back at the tower and JARVIS told him that Tony was back but was in his workshop he was so teed off that he went straight to his old apartment where he remembered that he couldn't slam the doors shut. And when he entered the dark living room and he discovered that JARVIS didn't switch on the light he was on the verge of yelling at the AI. 

But then he saw that one of the blinds wasn't shut and he could see fireworks outside. With a sigh he went to the door that led out to his part of the deck. If no one remembered him then he at least could enjoy the fireworks meant for someone else. From one of the roofs nearby someone displayed a wonderful fireworks. He could see beautiful effects. The someone who had designed this firework had apparently planed it very long and thoroughly because it was perfectly timed and all the colors and effects were really gorgeous. Clint put his hands on the railing and stared into the sky, watched the peonies, the chrysanthemums, the palm-shells and kamuros and it went on and on for more than ten minutes. Lucky fellow who got such a beautiful firework he thought and wiped away a tiny tear when the lights on the lower deck went on and all his friends looked up to him, glasses in their hands. Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Jane, Pepper, Steve, Kate, Hank, Janet, Logan, Fury, Maria, lots of his fellow agents and colleagues and even a few people he had no idea who they were.

“Happy birthday!” they yelled and raised their glasses the same moment he felt a presence behind him and hands sneaking around his waist while getting kissed on his neck. Tony. 

“Happy birthday, baby,” he murmured and Clint turned around in his arms. 

“Tony?” He gasped disbelievingly and didn't hear the laughs and cheers from his friends and teammates and colleagues behind him because Tony decided to kiss the living daylights out of him that very moment. 

“Did you like the fireworks?” Tony asked and Clint's brow rose.

“That was for me?” he asked disbelievingly and Tony cocked his head.

“Of course it was for you. You haven't really thought I would forget your birthday, have you?” he asked teasingly and Clint felt bad now, just a tiny bit, because that was what he had thought the whole day. 

“Well, maybe...” he admitted and grinned sheepishly.

Tony shook his head slightly, wrapped his arms even tighter around him and kissed him again, deep, sensual, longing and Clint felt himself melting into the kiss and it took some time to realize that he was the one who moaned shamelessly. 

“Will you get him down already, Stark?” Natasha yelled after a few more minutes and the people cheered again. 

“Yeah, yeah, no need to worry, there's enough for everyone,” he grinned, took Clint's hand and led him down to his surprise party and his friends.

***

When they entered their bedroom they were heavily kissing and Tony was already pulling at Clint's shirt to get him out of it and his hands on his skin. Clint had his hands on Tony's ass and kneaded the taut flesh through the fabric and Tony moaned into Clint's mouth while the younger man chuckled slightly but then he moved back an inch so that Tony could get rid of his shirt. But as soon as the shirt was gone Tony had his fingers on Clint's chest, teased his nipples and licked into his mouth.

“I want you to fuck me,” he whispered and fiddled with the button of Clint's pants.

“Yeah? Sounds like a good idea,” Clint moaned hoarsely and slipped out of his boots. Tony got rid of his own shirt and pressed his chest against Clint's while he kissed him again, hungrily, and walked back till Clint's knees hit the bed. With a tiny laugh Clint let himself drop onto the mattress and slid back a bit, waiting for Tony to follow. He opened his pants and let them drop to the floor, stepped out of his boxers before he grabbed Clint's pants and removed them. His cock was already hard and flopped against his stomach and Tony saw a tiny drop of precum at the tip. He couldn't resist and touched his own erection, stroked it a few times while he still watched his beautiful husband.

“Come on, come to me,” Clint reached out for Tony and he took his hand before he leaned over him and he let go of his dick.

“God, you're so beautiful,” he breathed and kissed Clint's left knee and then his right. Tony moved up, kissed Clint's thighs, his navel, his stomach, his nipples, his collarbones, his chin and then his lips, touched them with his tongue and Clint opened his mouth to let him in.

“I've thought you wanted me to fuck you,” Clint mumbled while nibbling at Tony's lips, his legs wrapped around his hips. 

“Yeah, but it's your birthday, babe. So just lie back and let me do the work,” Tony chuckled and sat up, straddling Clint's hip. He roamed his hands over Clint's chest, the flat planes of his stomach.

“Tony,” Clint moaned and with a chuckle he slid down along his body till he felt the tip of his hard cock at his crack. “Please.” 

He finally gave in, leaned over Clint at the bedside table and took the bottle of lube. He wetted his finger and with practiced motion he opened himself, worked his entrance open and then he leaned down again to kiss Clint, long and passionately. Clint groaned and touched Tony's hip, wanted to run his hand over his stomach to his cock but Tony grabbed his hands and held them, kissed the knuckles before he moved them over his head. 

“Let me do the work,” he murmured and kissed Clint once more. And then he moved back, grabbed Clint's cock and moved it to his entrance and carefully he lowered himself down, took his hard lengths into his body. With a smile he caressed Clint's nipples while he watched Clint's hands clench and unclench and his eyes starting to glaze over. His nipples are always so sensitive, he grinned and squeezed them and this time Clint groaned loud and threw his head back into the cushions. 

“Please, Tony,” he wriggled and wanted to move his hands. “Do something,” he gasped when Tony only moved his hips a tiny bit and felt Clint's cock hitting his prostate. 

Slowly he levered himself only to move back down again and when the younger man gasped he smirked and started to ride his cock, faster, put his hands on Clint's chest and every time his hips went down his dick slapped onto Clint's stomach and that was so hot, so arousing. 

“Let me touch you,” Clint groaned after a few more minutes and Tony took his hand and threaded his fingers with Clint's. He started to move faster and Clint's cock hit Tony's prostate with each thrust and Tony's dick slapped Clint's stomach again and again and again and he didn't need to touch himself, the friction was so exquisite, he groaned uncontrollable, his hands still holding Clint's and when the younger man finally came with a hoarse scream and shot his load in Tony's body he went over the edge himself and came all over Clint's chest. 

When he came down from the aftershocks he leaned over Clint again and kissed him. 

“You really thought that I could forget your birthday?” Tony asked some time later, after he had cleaned Clint and himself and lay beside him in their bed, their faces mere inches apart. Clint cast his eyes down and shrugged and nodded at the same time. 

“Yeah, it crossed my mind. And when all of my friends didn't say a word either I... I thought you all forgot,” he admitted and Tony placed his hand on his cheek. 

“I'm sorry, baby. Maybe the surprise party wasn't a good idea.” 

“No, Tony, no. That... it was perfect. The party and the fireworks and all of my friends and colleagues and... that was perfect. Really. It was just the rest of the day.” 

Tony leaned in and kissed Clint once more, this time chaste and reassuringly. 

“I could never forget your birthday, Clint. Never. Remember what I've told you the day I proposed to you? You are my last thought at night when I go to bed and my first thought when I wake up. You are the most important person in my life and I could never, not in a million years, forget you.” 

“If someone has to apologize then it's me. I'm sorry, Tony,” Clint mumbled and leaned down to kiss the ring the genius wore at his left ring finger. 

“What for?” Tony frowned now and Clint looked up at him and cupped his cheek. 

“Forgive me that I've doubt you,” he murmured and Tony shook his head. 

“No, because there's nothing to forgive. I love you, Clint and nothing can change that.”

“I love you, too, Tony. Best birthday party ever, by the way,” Clint smiled now and slid a bit closer to his husband now.

“Best birthday sex ever,” Tony chuckled and Clint's smile broadened into his trademark grin.

“Yeah, that too.” Tony grinned now as well and then he moved his hand up to stroke Clint's cheek.

“Happy birthday, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
